Puzzle
by fingers in the skye
Summary: Twilight Princess. "It was ironic that as the mirror fell to indistinguishable pieces, all of the confusing thoughts in Link's head fell into place."


**Author's Note:**

**Well, I've had this for quite some time. I like the idea but it's so hard putting it all into words. What do you think? Review if you'd like. It would be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimed. (I remembered!)**

* * *

><p>Link thought he had known Midna. He may have, but it wasn't until she destroyed the Mirror of Twilight that he actually <em>understood<em> her. It was ironic that as the mirror fell to indistinguishable pieces, all of the confusing thoughts in Link's head fell into place.

When Link first started his seemingly never-ending quest, Midna was a constant thorn in his side. Her constant remarks such as "Keep moving!" or "You can't do this any faster?" left Link in a sour mood. But he grudgingly put up with her antagonizing behavior because he knew that in the end, after all of it was over, he would see his home and friends again.

As the first shard shattered, Link realized Midna's impatience was due to something he'd always overlooked. She had a family, too, a home, a life… and she missed it just as much as he did.

Midna always insulted Link. Every chance she got, she took a swipe at something he did wrong or failed to do. "You stupid dog, can't you do anything right?" she would say, or "I can't believe I thought _you_ could help me get the Fused Shadows." Link always thought bitterly that if he couldn't do it right, then why shouldn't she take a try for herself and see how hard this is?

Link knew, though, as the second shard hit the ground, she understood everything he was going through. Insult was her form of detachment which she used to keep herself isolated. If you lost what you never had, how could it hurt at all? She had already lost so much, though Link hadn't known that at the time.

As Link entered the Twilight Realm for the first time, Midna asked for one last selfish request- to hide in his shadow. Link had bowed his head, disappointed that she would be so cowardly. He didn't understand the shame she felt and doubted he ever would.

As the third piece fragmented, Link realized how wrong he was- Midna was never a coward. She stood up to Zant- killed him even- and defied Ganondorf with everything she had, as she promised she would. Midna was brave enough to face a completely unfamiliar world with a foreign hero that was loosely prophesized to save her home and the Light World. That takes true courage.

Pride was something Midna held close at heart. After everything had been stripped from her name, Midna's pride had become one of her closest possessions and companions- but also her worst enemy. It was a constant reminder of everything she had lost after she left the Twilight.

A fourth mirror shard denigrated and Link found that those insults had been an attack on his pride, courtesy of Midna, because she wanted to feel the power that she lost when Zant cursed her. She wanted the authority, the superiority, she used to have. It wasn't the best way of regaining her rightful dominance, but he didn't begrudge her now. He understood.

Link had heard that loneliness came with being a ruler. He knew Zelda experienced it also. How could you have friends when you resided over them? The Twili people were Midna's subjects, not her friends. It was yet another thing Link had overlooked.

Link now realized the meaning behind a few of Midna's confusing actions. She always shied away from any talk of Link's friends. She never offered up information on her own personal life. When Link mentioned checking in on Ilia, Midna always came up with an alternative task or a reason not to visit unless it was strictly necessary. As the fifth shard blighted, Link realized she was _jealous_. How strange.

After the long days of fighting and risking their lives, Midna's alliance had become more to Link. When she let her frosty exterior melt for a bit, Link saw she wasn't just a cold, heartless shell. Through his days of trial, Midna became a comfort to Link and something constant in his ever- changing life. She was the one thing he could count on, no matter what.

As the last shard turned to dust, Link realized what Midna's sad smile and "See you later" meant.

With a sense of finality, Link left Arbiter's Grounds. The ground crunched under his feet, no longer running, hurrying, or anything of the like. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Link was smiling. He finally understood everything Midna had been trying to say in her unspoken last words to him- Thank you for being there, for being my friend.


End file.
